Lucasen Thorsen
HIH Prince Lucasen Thorsen (November 3276-February 3310) was the adopted son of Christian Thorsen and the younger adopted brother of Harrisen Thorsen. He was born in Davostan and adopted at an early age into the House of Thor. Of all the members of the House of Thor, he was the only native of Davostan. Early Life Lucasen was abandoned by his parents in Davostan but was discovered by Christian Thorsen who believed he was a gift from the god Dion. He was treated well and became educated in Davos. Unlike his extroverted brother Harrisen, Lucasen was quiet, sensitive, and a model student. He graduated at the top of his class at the universities he attended. Davostag Civil War Lucasen was given a comission of Colonel in the Davostag Civil War. He worked as a staff officer to his father and developed crucial strategies against the Satanic Republican Party Of I.D.R.. His efforts paid off with nationwide victories in the Battle of Darkuth. Reign Lucasen was made Prince of Davostag and Davograd in October 3296. He was also established as 1st Duke of Hammerfest that same year. Eventhough he was adopted, he was placed second in line to the throne behind his brother Harrisen. He conducted most of the administrative work for the Kingdom often dictating national policy to the Imperial Council. The majority of legislation passed by the Imperial Council was written by Lucasen. Betrayal of Thor Lucasen became bitter with his position believing that he was doing all the work while his father and brother received all the credit. He also felt that he should be on the throne, because he was a native of Davostan. In 3297, the Satanic Republican Party Of I.D.R. was anihiliated at the Battle of Loso. Lucasen then made plans with the House of Zachary to overthrow Imperial King Christian I. He was made a General under King Scott Zachary but did not fight with Prince Matthew Zachary due to distrust between them. Lucasen's strategic brilliance led to the Zacharian victories at the Battle of Tarekha and the Battle of Kivono in December 3397. Fall from Grace Four months later, at the Second Battle of Kivono Lucasen was defeated by the Thorian armies led by his brother Prince Harrisen Thorsen. At one point the two brothers dueled in hand to hand combat resulting in a grievous injury for Lucasen. After the battle, Lucasen retreated back to the Zacharian camp. He was then exiled by King Scott Zachary when it was revealed that Lucasen was plotting to hand Kivonah over to his father Christian Thorsen in return for being made King in Zachary's place. Lucasen then escaped to Mordorstad where he resided for a few years. Coup of Mordorstad After a truce was made between the Thorians and Zacharians in 3304, Lucasen became a wanted man by both sides. He fled to Mordorstad where he formed a small army. Prince Harrisen hired a squad to either arrest or assassinate Lucasen for treason. To escape detection, Lucasen went through a number of plastic surgeries, body modifications, and a concoction of drugs. He came upon a Satanic prophecy that the Mordorstag King Sagul could not be killed by any man implying his immortality. Lucasen successfully had a sex change performed on himself and renamed himself Luciana. In 3310, King Christian Thorsen gave Sagul of the House of Angsar legitimacy as King of Mordorstad. Luciana then sprung a coup on King Sagul and was mortally wounded in battle. King Sagul recognized Luciana as the fallen prince and stated that since he was still a genetic man his coup was foiled. King Sagul then sent the body to Davograd without apology, and Imperial King Christian I took no action against him. Lucasen's body was modified to appear male, a public funeral took place, and then he was buried in Davograd. His Duchy of Hammerfest was filled by his niece Duchess Sophie I who he had never met. Personality Lucasen was an ambitious man wanting to eventually take the throne of Davostag as soon as his adopted father Christian Thorsen started his reign. He felt himself superior in intellect to his brother Harrisen Thorsen as well as in weapon training. He believed his brother to nothing more than an idiotic brute. He was also jealous of his brother's rank and success while doing little actual bureaucratic work. Lucasen also felt bitter that his adopted Kazulian family had taken over Davostag while he, a native Davostanian was not. He researched in vain to try to find his biological family's ancestry to propose a claim to the throne. When he realized his biological parents were poor Satanic supporters, he killed them to prevent embarrassment to himself. Lucasen was also a talented and pathological liar with a sociopathic personality. He did well in politics as a result pushing forward the Thorian agenda through the Imperial Council. He did not care about the consequences to the people with his proposals, only concerned with acquiring more political power for his party in the next election. He generally hid his emotions but was well liked by Imperial Councilors for his flattering. Evidence suggests Lucasen was a homosexual declining marriage proposals and social outings with woman at court. His lovers were few but were killed off when Lucasen was through with them to avoid embarrassment and blackmail. When he underwent a sex change in 3309, she felt liberated to partner with powerful men to get her way.